


It had started.

by GoodTasteGupta



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Yaoi, thousand word challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodTasteGupta/pseuds/GoodTasteGupta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousand word prompt. Jin/Mugen one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It had started.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to see if I could write a fanfic in exactly 1,000 words. I did. Reviews? What could I have done better? Good as it is? I hope. I kind of like it. I hope you do too.

It had started. And there was no stopping now. How it began was anyone’s guess, even the guess of the ones in the act.

How long had it been now? Almost a year, in physical terms. A life time in mental. They had gotten so close, yet this night they were no more than acquainted strangers to each other, their movements hesitant and awkward, the mirror opposite of the easy and open conversations they would have for hours at a time.

What had changed? What had made them so tentative toward each other? And only on this one moonless night?

His string of thoughts was abruptly snapped as the wild, ravaged beast touched him, where? Did he really just touch– Oh god he did. The dark skinned man above smirked at him, knowing full well he had the lithe body beneath him in his total control. He couldn't help it, the porcelain skin glowing slightly beneath him in the dead of night, where the light came from was forever a mystery, yet it shone softly, as if ghost-like.

Was this really happening? A moan. Hot, and needy it split the crisp night air, answering his question straight forward. A shudder. He must have been doing something right, for the shaking of the body below let out a low murmur, his name.

“M-Mugen…” His lips stumbling over the single word, his breath in short, quick pants. The younger never thought such a quiet individual by day could be so… vocal at night. He couldn’t even remember how long they had been at it, light, warm touches turning into balmy caresses until they became the scorching contact of skin against skin in almost necessary passion.

He leaned down, pushing his nose into the crook of the older man’s neck, breathing his scent, slightly spicy, but he smelled more like freshly washed laundry. The other replied by latching onto his blue earring, tugging on the lobe and the piercing wantonly to edge him on.

He had melted to Mugen’s touch, how the other had successfully broken down the wall he had spent so hard and so long to build around himself was past his own fathoming, and it had occurred in the space of merely hours. His body begged against his mind, for thought and reasoning had been lost many hours ago in the night. He didn’t care if he woke up the soft sleeping form in the other room, the youngest one of the troop with her long brown hair and amber eyes that held so much innocence, no. He was in the moment, his thoughts on one thing only, this untamed and unruly man doing exactly what a beast was expected to do, rut and make him feel every last searing touch of passion.

“’Kay, I can’t wait Jin, I’m goin’ in,” Was the only warning he got before a sudden hot, thick pain split his thin body in two, and he screamed into the night. Tensing up at the sudden attack, his lungs forgetting how to breathe as the large warmth pushed pushed pushed inside him, his body rocking back to the unspoken rhythm of the feral man above.

Glasses strewn to the side long ago, he covered his eyes and flushed face with a thin arm, not wanting the other to see his most definitely embarrassing facial expression. But he was not allowed, rough hands yanked his arm harshly from his face, dark brown eyes diving into his own slightly lighter ones with such a smoky look that his whole body became aflame.

“Don’t cover yer face on me. You’re too damn sexy when I can see ya,” Licking his lips, Mugen looked down at the exotic man beneath him, his best friend, the one he trusts, and now, his lover, etching his erotic and flushed face into his memory for later sessions alone.

At his remark, Jin’s eyes snapped shut, even more flushed and mortified than before, how could one, a fiend such as this, want him? His skinny frame with too-few muscle, when he could have anyone, why him? Then again… why would Jin choose Mugen? How was it that the few times they had touched when no more than friends made him want to go deeper? Explore the other’s body? What made his scarred, dark flesh, so unlike his own, so tantalizing?

He was sure it was not love, but pure, animalistic lust. That must be it. Nothing more. No real feelings but the need of the other, to hold him, to touch him without backing away and rejecting him like so many had done in the past. That was all.

Right?

The rocking became more fervent, their bodies meeting in the middle with a loud slap as his large length delved deeper into his now accepting body. The pain was gone, taken over by a feeling of– What was that?

His gasp was not lost in their heated moans, and Mugen let a sly smile creep up on his face, for he had found it, and angled for it again, eliciting another shuddering gasp from the form beneath him, hair spread around him like a black halo. His eyes now wide open in surprise as his whole vision and mind went white, blank and unfeeling to anything but the hot shaft filling him oh-so-perfectly. Clawing his back to latch on tighter, his thin ivory fingers so used to holding a katana made use holding Mugen’s skin firmly in his grasp.

So close. Push me. Push me. Push me!

And, man, did he. Shove, thrust, angle, heat, don’t stop. Go, fast, harder, longer, lose yourself, become me, I become you. Who’s Jin? Who’s Mugen? We are. Souls melting, oozing, mixing into one being of pure fervor, keep going I’m going… I’m going to…

“I’m going to…! Cum!” It was everywhere. When had I orgasmed that hard? Was that really an orgasm? Or our souls fusing then splitting in one moment?

I lied.

It is love.

 

End.


End file.
